vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Belosoft
Belosoft, sometimes styled BeloSoft, is the brand name of Belosoft Informática EGL, a worker-managed software developer based on the city of Belo Quinto, Porto Capital. Founded on July 288 by brothers Palito and Pedro Parede, the company initially imported network equipment and other specialized hardware parts, mainly from the Free Confederacy of Lendian Republics, which were then sold to major consumers in the Empire of Mauretania, mainly in the educational, banking and industrial sectors. On 291, Pedro Parede established Belosoft's programming department, which initially developed virtualization solutions for corporate costumers - for instance, the Unisys family of virtual machine software allowed programmes made for the Lendian Lumina operating system to run (with certain limitations, naturally) on cheaper text-based OSs then popular in Melania. Belosoft made few ventures into the personal computing market until months before the Peaceful Revolution, when the company opened its home entertainment department. The first version of Multisys, the sucessor of Unisys developed for the home market, was launched on January 302. On May 302, Belosoft launched the first version of the Civex grand strategy series. On 304, during the economic reforms of Porto Capital, Belosoft was reorganized as a worker's cooperative, with all 150 employees - including the Parede brothers - gaining equal shares and voice on the company's management boards. Since then, although Belosoft has remained a relatively small company, it has gained a worldwide cult status thanks to its strategy series. Products * Multisys is the modern incarnation of the discontined Unisys family of virtual machine software, on continuous development since 302. The current version, Multisys 13.1, can be installed in a number of host OSs, such as Lumina, Fenster, Orange OS and Mirrors. All Belosoft programmes utilize elements of the Multisys source code, thus allowing them to be installed and run on multiple operating systems. * Civex, originally Civis Vexillium, is a series of turn-based grand strategy games where players conduct a historical civilization through history, first as a small stone age tribe, all the way to the space era. A standard game often lasts hundreds of turns, as each civilization must expand their territory, explore new lands and conquer enemy provinces, while fighting foreign foes and domestic menaces such as rebel groups and conspirators. The series is also known for being easily customizable, even by unexperienced programmers - users normally share their custom scenarios and other additions to the game on dedicated forums, which have helped rise Civex to cult status vexwide. The current version of the game is Civex IV, launched on April 317. * Settlers of the Desert, an adventure game launched on June 308, where the player assumes the role of a caravan leader guiding a party of settlers on a camel train from Ouahran to the outer edges of the Great Melanian Desert on the year 195. Although it reached only moderate success when first launched, the title was subsequently adopted by the Portocapitalian school system and has since been used to teach children about the history of the Mauretanian Empire - most notably, the Trails of Blood. Settlers 0.png|''Settlers of the Desert Classic''. "You have died of dysentery" Settlers 1.png|''Settlers of the Desert II'' launched in 310 to improved graphics. Category:Porto Capital Category:Computing Category:Companies